Dark Memories
by Aizden
Summary: Adult Skyrim Fanfiction involving the female members of the Dark Brotherhood and a Male Khajiit OC called Aizden.


_(Authors note: Aizden is my male Khajiit dovahkiin, As this is my first fanfiction please tell me what you think of it.)_

_**Dark Memories**_

Aizden thought often of his former family members of The Dark Brotherhood almost all of whom had died at the hand of the Penitus Oculatus during their assault on the Brotherhood, but now sitting outside the Falkreath Sanctuary wearing his shrouded armour exactly one year to the day he remembered his former brothers and sisters with a heart full of sorrow, especially Astrid the Dark Brotherhood's former leader he remembered how she was the most attractive Nordic woman he had ever seen, except perhaps his wife Aela, She had a beautiful face, lush blond hair, a seductive voice, a perfect body and ample curves.

He remembered how strong the feelings he had for her were. He remembered how one night, when her husband Arnbjorn was out hunting, he had wished to warn her of his distrust of Cicero and so he had decided to sneak, using an invisibility spell, into her bedroom and do so however upon getting to her bedroom he heard strange noises and snuck in to see what they were only to find a most wondrously entertaining sight...

For inside was Astrid lying on her bed, naked, with the Blade of Woe in her right hand, the edge of its handle inside her glorious, wet pussy and her left hand playing was with one of her own beautiful, bouncing breasts. "Ohh, Ahh, Ohh, fuck, fuck, Ohh my pussy, Ohh, Ohh Sithis, my cunt, Ohh" she screamed in pleasure.

Aizden remembered how he was so entertained by Astrid pleasuring herself that he did not notice that his invisibility spell had worn off. A while after the spell wore off Astrid turned over onto her side and saw Aizden watching her "H-h-how long have you been their?" she nervously asked the Khajiit, who was still staring at her wet vagina "what, oh I have been here a few minutes I came to tell you something… but you were doing this and well I was too mesmerized to react" he replied. Then Astrid asked Aizden in her most seductive voice "Are you enjoying watching your married mistress pleasure herself Khajiit? Are you? Do you wish to help pleasure her? Because she would like you to" she ordered.

Aizden stopped staring at the Nord's pussy, climbed onto the bed beside her and put his hands on her breasts. She turned to him kissed him passionately, stripped him of his leather Dark Brotherhood Armour and said "well you were the one who came and interrupted my pleasuring myself so please, pleasure me, go on entertain me as I entertained you, Fuck me as I know you want to" she then rolled on top of him and looked down at him "but I am going to be on top!" she announced to him, spreading her legs and pushing herself down onto his firm length. Aizden finally snapped out of the trance her beauty had put him into and grabbed her tight ass, pushing her down on to his long hard penis and enjoying every moment he spent in bed with her as he had long dreamed of doing. Astrid on the other hand had never felt any sexual desire for anyone but her husband and now felt overpowered by passion for the Khajiit beneath her and wondered if she should tell him to stop. It was what she should do but her lust wouldn't let her.

Aizden remembered how he had then grown tired of been on the bottom and had flipped Astrid over so she was lying flat on the bed with him on top of her with his penis still in her vagina and a leg either side of her thighs, he was fucking her so hard that she screamed "Ohh, fuck yeah, my cunt, ohh it feels so good, ahh, ohhhh, ahhhh, yea baby, ohh you are so good at this," She then pushed him off her so that the top half of his furry body was hanging off the bed but his legs and pelvis were still on it. Before Aizden could get back up onto the bed Astrid sat down on him so his penis went deep into her vagina causing her to scream in delight at how good it felt.

When he was finally able to get back up onto the bed he sat up on it to take a break, but Astrid had other plans and sat on him again this time with her legs bent and resting on the bed in order to feel his long, hard cock in her wet pussy. To make the sex feel much better for the both of them she bounced up and down sliding on his dick having it go deep into her vagina before bouncing up to get it out. When she was finally bored of that sex position Astrid eventually pulled Aizden off the bed, stood up with him kissed him and then lifted up her leg onto his muscular shoulder so he could clearly see into her vagina. Aizden's cock was too hard at that point for him to do anything but shove it deep into her pussy causing it to flow with juices while causing pre-cum to flow from his dick into her cunt make her scream with pleasure.

Aizden who was having as much fun as Astrid pushed her by the breasts onto the chair in the corner of the room spread her legs so he could see her clit and plunged his penis deep into her vagina as she emitted a lowed cry of "fuck yes, harder, harder my love, let us push each other to the limit and experience it like never before!"

Unfortunately she had cried it too loudly and caused Gabriella, an attractive Dunmer (Dark Elf) assassin who also lived in the sanctuary, to hear her and come to see what was going on. When she saw Aizden fucking Astrid behind Arnbjorn's back and asked her mistress "What is it Astrid, I heard you scream, Is Aizden raping you?" as she said it she looked disapprovingly at Aizden. "No, no, no, it's not like that I wanted to have sex but due to Arnbjorn's absence I saw Aizden I asked if he could pleasure me and he is" Astrid replied. "You could help him do so, if you want" she added looking from the Dark Elf to the Khajiit. "Whatever you wish my mistress" replied Gabriella as she began to take of her shrouded robes.

Once she was fully naked Astrid forced a willing Gabriella down onto the bed facing upwards then she pushed Aizden on top of her, putting his dick in Gabriella's mouth and as Gabriella sucked Aizden's huge wet penis Astrid licked Gabriella's grey-green face, her pale lips and Aizden's penis until Gabriella was sexually aroused enough to take their little threesome to the next level. As the first juices began to flow form Gabriella's cunt Astrid asked her "could you go on all fours on the bed for me please honey."

When Gabriella had very willingly obliged Astrid then told Aizden "fuck her from behind only softly to start off with but get harder as you go" once Aizden too had done as she asked, Astrid slid under the other woman and began to tongue her vagina whilst Aizden was fucking it. The combination of Astrid's hot tongue and Aizden's huge length in her pussy was beginning to overwhelm her sexually but when she noticed Astrid's large open pussy just below her mouth she could not contain her lust and began to lick it harder and harder whilst the Nord and Khajiit were taking turns to push hard in her cunt with their tongue and penis respectively.

All of this was causing Astrid, Gabriella and Aizden all to be growing extremely close to their own releases, however Astrid was determined to make Gabriella believe she was in control of Aizden during their whole sexual encounter and demanded that the other two suck her breasts before they continued with any sexual activity even though it pained her to be so horny and still wait for real sex. Both Aizden and Gabriella had to agree that Astrid's huge breast tasted amazing and they quickly had her screaming with pleasure. After a long time of sucking Astrid's delicious breasts Aizden and Gabriella began to grow bored of it and Gabriella loudly Cried "Let's do something else I'm getting bored!" little did she know that by saying that she added a new layer of excitement to the sex.

Her cry caused a girl who looked about ten year's old walk in. She had dark brown hair and small tits hidden behind her modified shrouded armour but the most fascinating thing about her was her startling red eyes, these eyes were the proof that she was not ten years old but several hundred for she had been bitten by a vampire at the age of ten so she looked that age forever. She entered the room saying "Gabriella are you in there talking to Astrid because I wanted to know if you had any Blue Mush…" then she noticed the threesome going on in front of her "What in the name of Sithis are you three doing?" she exclaimed looking at the women and avoiding Aizden's eyes. "Listen Babette close the door and come here." Gabriella told the vampire "Good girl, now listen what you are looking at isn't Astrid cheating on her husband it's her just having some fun to release her sexual tension, ok it just something all matured women need to do, so no need to tell anyone about any of this right?" The vampire thought about this for a few minutes before replying "Hmm all right I won't tell… if I can join in!"

"Then strip naked and get on the bed" Astrid ordered the vampire. A naked Babette was an amazing sight, in Aizden's opinion her breasts were a bit small but they looked firm, and her pussy was tiny however it made Aizden cum just a bit. When the vampire was lying on the bed Aizden jumped onto her and plunged his penis hard into her tiny cunt it felt amazing like he was stretching her freezing cold pussy past its limits as he shoved his penis deep into her cold, hard core.

Aizden's penis was far too large for Babette's small cunt to handle and when he pushed its whole length into her Babette screamed in pain but this only made the Khajiit more interested in fucking her as he loved hearing screams during sex. Aizden then reached behind the vampire and grabbed her ass. He then began to use her ass to bring his penis deeper in her cunt. "Wow I have never had sex before but the way you push your penis deep into my previously untouched cunt is amazingly unbearable" Babette told the Khajiit before she moaned "Ohhhh, Ahhhh Aizden it feels so very, amazingly good Ohhhh yeah ohhhh."

Her ass felt incredibly nice in Aizden's hands and as his penis pushed through her small hole it's sides were pushed far into her then pulled out again as he fucked her hard. He fucked her so hard that he came inside her and she swore as her virginity was ultimately lost and Aizden came inside of her. Believing the vampire to be in pain the other two women quickly came to help however upon closer inspection they found that Babette was thoroughly enjoying having the Khajiit to herself, so they decided to help her enjoy it by kissing her small firm tits and playing with her long brown hair while still entertaining each-other by fingering one another. Astrid was licking her lips as the Dark Elf pushed her fingers deep into the Nord's wet vagina.

With his penis now out of the vampire's vagina Aizden was hungry for some pussy and as there was three lovely women in front of him all of whom would be willing to let him eat theirs. But how could he force one of them to let him when he needed to maintain the illusion that Astrid was in charge? Astrid however was always very good at telling what people wanted saw how badly he craved a vagina so she said "I have an idea let all lie on the bed legs open wide and let Aizden have a feast between our legs, what do you say girls?" Aizden looked at her with a look of pure gratitude as they began to lie on the bed. As she spread her legs wide Gabriella said to Aizden "I hope you are hungry because my cunt is very, very wet and you have to lick it all up." Babette on the other hand told Aizden "I have never felt like this before, neither have I had this…wetness in my vagina but I like it, a lot!"

Aizden loved the taste of Astrid's fiery vagina and as he pushed his tongue deep into the Nord's pussy he tried to savour the taste of her juices as his long tongue licked every inch of Astrid's womanhood, but after a while Gabriella, who had been fingering Babette who in turn was fingering her, said "oh are our cunts not appealing enough for you Khajiit, that's fine we can just leave." At these words Aizden withdrew his tongue from inside Astrid swallowed the last of her pussy juices and knelt before Babette. Aizden's mouth was still burning from Astrid's hot pussy juice. Going from Astrid's fiery hot core to Babette's ice cold one was a shock for Aizden's taste-buds and as he grabbed the vampire's ass and pulled her closer to him she giggled in a way only a young girl could. After all even though she was over three hundred years old her body was not. When he was finished with Babette Aizden pushed her aside like a broken toy.

"So Dunmer are you ready, you promised me that your cunt would be wet so let me test it" Aizden announced. And Gabriella had been right, her vagina was very wet and it did take Aizden a long time to suck off all the juice but when he was done he told her "Well Astrid, you have a large hot pussy perhaps too large and too hot, whilst Babette you've got a tiny ice, cold cunt, however you Gabriella, your pretty blue vagina feels perfect in both size and temperature, at least for my tongue."

Babette and Astrid both looked offended by this however they had no time to say anything as Babette said "Oh Fuck, It is nearly sunrise Aizden you have to go now!" They all thought about this for a while before Astrid promised "Our legs will always be open for you" and at that they all got dressed back into their armour and robes.

"Aizden" called Babette snapping the Khajiit out of his memory "I thought I might find you here remembering the good times." Aizden smiled, looked at his vampire friend and said "well one very good time in particular." At this Babette looked into his eyes and whispered "Oh you naughty boy I know which time you mean. You know that the promise Astrid made is still valid for me," then she giggled like she had done all that time ago. Aizden just kissed her and said "If you're lucky."


End file.
